


โดดเดี่ยว

by Daiong



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Spoilers
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>คริสรู้ว่าจอชเป็นไบพอ ๆ กับที่จอชรู้ว่าคริสชอบแอชลีย์ สิ่งที่คริสไม่รู้ก็คือจุดที่ว่าจอชชอบใคร</p>
            </blockquote>





	โดดเดี่ยว

**Author's Note:**

> จขฟช.ชอบดูแคสต์เกม Until Dawn มาก ๆ เลยค่ะ เคยชอบนอนฟังก่อนนอนจนหลับไปด้วย เพลินดี เพลงประกอบเพราะ (ฮา) ชอบตัวละครในเกมนี้มาก โดยเฉพาะคริส รองลงมาก็จอช และที่สำคัญคือชอบคู่นี้
> 
> นี่คือฟิกที่เคยโพสต์ไว้ที่ [wordpress ของจขฟช.](https://daiong.wordpress.com/2015/10/05/until-dawn-%E0%B9%82%E0%B8%94%E0%B8%94%E0%B9%80%E0%B8%94%E0%B8%B5%E0%B9%88%E0%B8%A2%E0%B8%A7-one-sided-chrisjosh/) แต่ไหน ๆ ก็เปิด AO3 (ซะที) ก็เลยเอามาโพสต์เก็บไว้ที่นี่ด้วย

คริสไม่แน่ใจว่าทำไมเขาถึงพูดเรื่องที่จอชกับเขาพบกันครั้งแรกขึ้นมา คงเพราะเรื่องของแฮนนาห์กับเบธวนอยู่ในบรรยากาศตอนที่เขานั่งอยู่กับแซม และแฮนนาห์มักจะชอบผีเสื้อเสมอมา… ใช่แล้ว ส่วนหนึ่งก็คงเป็นเพราะเขาเอง ครั้งแรกที่จอชแนะนำให้เขารู้จักกับน้องสาวทั้งสองของเขา คริสเองก็เล่าให้พวกเธอฟังว่าพวกเขาพบกันยังไง – Butterfly effect – เรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นในเวลานั้น ทิศทางนั้น สภาพนั้น  เสมือนรากฐานของชื่อ Butterfly effect ที่มาจากคำนิยมเก่าที่ว่าการประพือปีกของผีเสื้อในเวลาและสถานที่เฉพาะสามารถเป็นต้นเหตุของเฮอร์ริเคน ซึ่งแม้ว่านักฟิสิกส์ในยุคปัจจุบันไม่ถือว่ามันเป็นความจริง แต่ Butterfly effect อันเป็นย่อยของทฤษฎีความอลวน (Chaos theory) ก็ยังเป็นสิ่งที่คริสยึดเป็นหนึ่งในคติการใช้ชีวิต สิ่งที่เขาพูด สิ่งที่เขาเลือกก็คือหนึ่งในปัจจัยแวดล้อมที่นำไปสู่ผลลัพธ์

 

แม้คริสจะเล่าเรื่องการพบกันของเขากับจอชจนฟังดูเหมือนพวกเขาเป็น _คู่ที่สวรรค์ลิขิต_ อย่างที่แซมล้อขำ ๆ  เขาก็ไม่นึกว่า Butterfly effect นี้จะนำไปสู่เฮอร์ริเคนจริง ๆ

 

เฮอร์ริเคนที่เรียกว่าจอช

 

_

 

คริสรู้ว่าจอชเป็นไบพอ ๆ กับที่จอชรู้ว่าคริสชอบแอชลีย์ สิ่งที่คริสไม่รู้ก็คือจุดที่ว่าจอชชอบใคร คริสมักจะเข้าใจว่าจอชชอบแซม จอชและแซมดูเชื่อมโยงกันทางความคิดได้ดี และเป็นขั้วตรงข้ามที่ลงตัว เธอชอบความท้าทาย รักการผจญภัย จอชมีความใจเย็นและเอาใจใส่เพียงพอที่จะไม่ปละปล่อยให้นิสัยของเธอกลายเป็นความมุทะลุ

 

“เอาจริง ๆ นะ ทำไมนายไม่จีบเธอสักที” คริสเอ่ย ระหว่างที่พวกเขากำลังดื่มเหล้ากันสองคน ในปีที่แฮนนาห์ชวนเพื่อนสนิททุกคนมาค้างที่ภูเขาครอบครัววอชิงตันด้วยกัน

 

“เธอ?”

 

“แซมไง”

 

จอชเลิกคิ้วขึ้นข้างหนึ่ง โคลงศีรษะเล็กน้อย “แล้ว… ทำไมนายไม่จีบแอชลีย์สักทีล่ะ”

 

คริสส่ายหน้า ขำนิด ๆ “พยายามอยู่ แต่ก็ยากอยู่สักหน่อยในเมื่อนายมาชวนฉันดื่มเป็นเพื่อนจนไม่ได้ไปใช้เวลากับเธอสักทีเนี่ย”

 

จอชหัวเราะเบา ๆ “เห็นเธอกับคนอื่น ๆ หัวเราะกิ๊กกั๊กเรื่องไหนสักเรื่อง คงอยากสนุกกับอะไรสักอย่างที่ไม่เกี่ยวกับพวกเราล่ะมั้ง”

 

“ก็นะ ฉันก็ไม่ว่าอะไรหรอก อาจจะเป็นเรื่องข่าวลือซุบซิบอะไรสักอย่างล่ะมั้ง” คริสว่า ซดขวดเหล้าในมือต่อ มองเพื่อนตรงหน้าที่ยังคงไม่มีท่าทีเมามายใด ๆ “คอแข็งกว่าเดิมเยอะนะ นายน่ะ”

 

ความเห็นดังกล่าวได้รับเพียงการไหวไหล่ของจอชเป็นการตอบสนอง เขาดื่มบ่อยขึ้นทุกที แต่เขาไม่อยากพูดถึงมันนัก อย่างน้อย… ขอเพียงคืนนี้คืนเดียว จอชคิดเช่นนั้น บางทีคืนนี้อาจจะเป็นคืนสุดท้ายที่เขาจะปละปล่อยให้ตัวเองร้องขอเวลาจากคริสมากมายขนาดนี้… จอชคิดเรื่องนี้มาสักพักแล้ว เรื่อง ‘คืนสุดท้าย’… เขาเพียงแต่ไม่มีความกล้าเพียงพอที่จะทำให้มันเป็นจริงเสียที

 

เช้าวันต่อมา พวกเขาก็ไม่ได้เห็นแฮนนาห์กับเบธอีกเลย ปัญหาคือจอชจำไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำว่าสิ่งสุดท้ายที่เขาพูดกับน้องสาวทั้งสองของเขาคืออะไร เพราะในวันที่พวกเธอหายไป เขานึกถึงเพียงแต่เรื่องของตัวเอง ซึ่งนั่นทำให้เขาโทษตัวเองยิ่งกว่าใคร

 

_

 

แม้ว่าใครจะเป็นกำลังใจให้จอชได้ดีแค่ไหน แม้ว่ามันไม่ควรจะเป็นความผิดของเขา แต่จอชก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะคิดว่ารากเหง้าของความเหงา ความกลัวที่เขามีอยู่นั่น ก็เพราะเขาคิดเรื่องของตัวเองมากเกินไป แม้ว่าคริสเพื่อนรัก—และคนที่เขาแอบชอบนี้—จะยืนยันว่าเขาเป็นทำดีแล้วก็ตาม คริสเคยบอกว่าจอชเป็นคนใจดี… ซึ่งมันมีแต่ทำให้ความรู้สึกผิดของจอชฝังรากลึกขึ้น เขาไม่ได้เป็นคนดีขนาดนั้นหรอก ถ้าต้องฆ่าหมูสักตัว หรือสองตัว หรือมากกว่านั้น เพียงเพื่อจะสรรค์สร้างอะไรสักอย่างเพื่อบรรเทาความเศร้าของเขาลง จอชก็จะทำ

 

 _ทำไมพี่ถึงไม่ช่วยพวกเราล่ะ พี่จอช_ พวกเธอถามในความฝันของจอช – เหล่าน้องสาวที่อยู่เคียงข้างจอชเสมอมา น้องสาวที่เข้าใจเขา แต่กระนั้นจอชก็ยังรู้สึกถึงจุดต่างระหว่างเขากับพวกเธอ แน่ล่ะ พวกเธอเป็นฝาแฝดกัน เกิดห่างกันเพียงไม่กี่นาที มีสายใยบางส่วนที่จอชเข้าไปผสานร่วมกันไม่ได้ ซึ่งบางครั้งนั่นก็ทำให้จอชรู้สึก… โดดเดี่ยว บางทีจุดต่างที่ยิ่งใหญ่ที่สุดอาจจะเป็นระดับความกล้าที่ต่างกัน พวกเธอทั้งคู่มักจะกล้ามากกว่าเขาเสมอ กระทั่งแฮนนาห์เองก็ยังมุ่งมั่นกับความพยายามที่จะซื่อสัตย์ต่อความรู้สึกของตนต่อหน้าไมค์

 

ในขณะที่จอชหลบซ่อน ปิดซ่อน กลบฝังความรู้สึกที่เขาไม่กล้าเผชิญหน้า เขาได้ตัดสินใจแล้ว—คิดไว้นานแล้วว่าเขาจะไม่มีวันบอกความรู้สึกของตนกับคริส เขาจะไม่บอกเรื่องนี้กับใครเลยไปจนวันตาย ไม่แม้กระทั่งกับดร.ฮิลล์ จิตแพทย์ที่เขามักคุ้นและวางใจ และจอชเชื่อด้วยว่าตัวเองจะไม่เสียใจภายหลัง ในท้ายที่สุดแล้ว มันก็เป็นเพียงความรู้สึกที่ไม่ได้รับการสารภาพ ไม่ได้หมายความว่าเขาไม่เคยแบ่งปันให้

 

รัก

 

_

 

จอชเชื่อมั่นว่าคริสจะต้องเลือกแอชลีย์ คริสชอบแอชลีย์มานาน แม้จะไม่นานเท่ากับที่เป็นเพื่อนกับจอช แต่หากให้เลือกว่าใครควรจะมีชีวิตอยู่ มันก็ดูจะสมเหตุสมผลที่คริสจะเลือกแอชลีย์ เพราะถ้าแอชลีย์รอด… บางทีคริสก็อาจจะได้อยู่กับคนที่อาจเป็นคู่ชีวิตในอนาคตของเขาสักที

 

แล้วอีกอย่าง หนึ่งปีที่ผ่านมาเขาไม่ได้เป็นเพื่อนที่ดีนัก ทุกคนก็น่าจะจากกันไปในที่สุด ไม่ใช่หรือ

 

ด้วยเหตุนี้ เขาจึงแปลกใจที่คริสเลือกเขา แล้ว _เขา_ ก็ปล่อยให้คริสต้องเห็นภาพสยดสยอง ภาพที่เขานึกภาพว่าคงเป็นการทำร้ายที่ดีเมื่อคริสเลือกแอชลีย์ แต่ก็ไม่ เขาไม่ควรจะทำร้ายคนที่เลือกเพื่อนเลว ๆ อย่างเขาให้มีชีวิตอยู่เลย

แต่มันก็สายเกินกว่าจะหยุดทุกอย่างที่เขาเตรียมไว้แล้ว

 

_

 

คริสเป็นมนุษย์ที่ประหลาด

 

จอชพบศพกระรอกเล็ก ๆ อยู่ที่ที่ซ้อมยิงปืนของพ่อ จอชรู้ทันทีว่าเป็นคริส มีแต่คริสเท่านั้นที่จะยิงสัตว์ตัวเล็ก ๆ ตายเพียงเพื่อจะทดสอบความสามารถของตน แต่ทั้งอย่างนั้น เขากลับเลือกที่จะทิ้งชีวิตตัวเองแทนสาวที่ชอบ  _นายมองกระรอกนั่นเหมือนมองตัวนายเองรึเปล่า_

 

_หนึ่งชีวิตที่นายจะทิ้งไปง่าย ๆ เพื่อคนอื่น_

คริสมักจะเป็น…  _จอมปกป้อง_ เสมอมา

 

เขาคิดเช่นนั้นยามที่เงยหน้ามองเพื่อนที่เสี่ยงตายกลับมาช่วยเขา เพื่อนที่พาเขากลับเข้าไปในบ้านเพื่อที่จะได้อยู่ด้วยกันอย่างปลอดภัยยิ่งขึ้น แม้กระทั่งหลังจากทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่จอชได้ทำลงไปเพียงเพื่อจะทำให้ทุก ๆ คนเจ็บปวด คริสพาเขากลับไป และขอโทษที่ทำให้เขาผิดหวังในฐานะเพื่อน _ขอโทษฉันงั้นหรือ ทั้งที่…_

และแล้ว เมื่อรุ่นสางมาถึงในที่สุด และบรรยากาศตึงเครียดคลายลง จอชก็หลุดร้องไห้เหมือนเด็ก ๆ  กุมศีรษะของตนแล้วโยกตัวไปมา คนอื่น ๆ มองเขาด้วยท่าทีคล้ายไม่รู้จะทำอย่างไรดี และปล่อยให้คริสนั่งโอบไหล่เขาไปอย่างนั้น

 

_ช่วยด้วย ช่วยด้วย ช่วยด้วย_

จอชคงเผลอพูดเช่นนั้นออกมาแน่ ๆ  เพราะเขาได้ยินคริสตอบว่า

 

“พยายามอยู่ พวก มาพยายามด้วยกันอีกทีเถอะ… นะ”

 

_อือ_

_ฉะ-ฉันเหงา_

“ฉันรู้”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The End.**


End file.
